


Vote For some Pink Astronaut Fics

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: I got some fic ideas for Danny and Paulina so here you are!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Paulina Sanchez
Kudos: 3





	Vote For some Pink Astronaut Fics

I got some fic ideas for Danny and Paulina so here you are!

Remembering Steps: (Originally a VladDanny fic if you guys want that too lemme know) Around a few weeks after Danny revealed his other side to his parents and Valerie and Sam and him started dating, a horrid accident took his family and Sam away, leaving Danny alone in all his guilt and grief with Tucker. He was forced to live with Vlad(whom in the story was meant to still be mayor but never revealed his ghost form at all in the final and thus still in the series with only Danny, Tucker, and Valerie knowing about Vlad Plasmius) who decided to try and teach him everything of being half ghost half human, and due to the accident Dash and Paulina started inviting both Danny and Tucker to hang out while Valerie is there to help. It was through one of these hang outs she finds out Danny's secret...

Backtrack: Paulina gives Danny a chance after hearing about how 'happy' she was _dating_ him. She soon started getting conflicted feelings on her feelings of the two Dannys of her life(Trans Danny in both)


End file.
